Kaori Gin Masumoto
"Tsk tsk....Who's your daddy now?" - Kaori Gin Masumoto Aphrodite ix by ange10-d6blrd0.jpg 9407b76864132befb19da89caaf05ffe.jpg c63ec3d317696bfa68c20bd86b38c781.jpg 'First Name' Kaori 'Last Name' Masumoto 'Imvu Name' AlessandraSkar Age October 31, 2114 Kaori is 21-years old. ( Current Ark is 2135. ) ARK 5: 37 Gender Female 'Height' 5"5 barefoot 5"11 with heels 'Weight' 130 lbs 'Blood type' AB Appearance Kaori stands at an average height of 5"5 when she's not making up for her lack of stature in deadly six to seven inch heels. Graced with an hour glass frame that any man would fantasize about and any average woman could only dream of having, she typically keeps her arms toned with hours of weight lifting, her stomach flat and abdominals defined with hundreds of crunches, body pull-ups and other techniques, and her legs thick and shapely with countless squats, running 140mph on a treadmill or kicking the shit out of her colleagues for any mistakes on their performance of orders. Her tight, Greek goddess physique is mostly honed from the countless battles she has endured since her youth, leaving her with a number of scars that each have their own story. Her skin complexion can be described as sun-kissed; it's tanned surface never sprouting a single hair thanks to her addiction to shaving and smooth to the touch due to the amount of water she drinks on a daily basis, which keeps her light brown flesh soft as a baby's bottom. Her most noticeable feature would be her bold green hair which usually hangs loosely down to the small of her back and is sometimes worn in a messy bun when she is relaxing and taking time to herself, rather than dealing with her colleagues and the Maru Jetai, typically associated with boy shorts and a sports bra. Her eyes are almond-shaped, baring a piercing green hue that is said to bore holes through skulls, peering from beneath dark brows that stay perfectly arched and angled calmly above her gaze. Full lips that are usually painted green to match her hair and eyes rest beneath a narrow nose, lips that don't smile as often as they used to back in her younger years, but do enjoy flattery. aphrodite_ix_colored_by_ironcid-d4apgws.png aphrodite_ix_colors_by_pandorummaximus-d672mdf.jpg Aphrodite1.jpg aphroditeIXnew.jpg f3d230d82dd7271da2eb73cd1bdf5be8.jpg andrey_lunatik_s__aphrodite_ix_by_mystic_oracle-d8oz3jb.jpg aphrodite_ix_finch_by_SeanE.jpg Aphrodite_IX_213734-133484-aphrodite-ix.jpg Main Attire: Stealth Mission Gear Kaori is mostly seen wearing her Stealth Mission attire, which was designed and created by the Black Glove Society when she was first recruited under the mentorship of former Director Roman Pendergast. With the organization's expertise in nanotechnology which Kaori is living proof of, the scientists who designed the all black, leather/latex bodysuit were able to intertwine nanofibers within the suit to make it act as a bullet proof vest for her entire body while it is worn. Though it is still subject to damage from missile fire or energy blasts, its ability to catch or deflect bullets is equal to the normal bullet proof vests a KPD officer would wear for instance, meaning damage can still certainly be done with enough fire power. Another intriguing feature of the suit is its ability to camoflauge with the surrounding environment. Nanotechnology built within the bodysuit can copy the images of the surrounding area and reflect it in such a way that renders its wearer practically invisible on command. When in this level of stealth, nanotech within the suit is also able to disrupt frequencies on trackers and silence movements so the wearer can easily slip back motion detectors and tracers of any kind. The bodysuit comes with plenty of storage for Kaori's various weapons, including garters for her firearms which she wears on her hips and sheaths for her katanas which she wears crossed in X-formation on her back. Aside from that, the suit lastly comes with the incredible ability to accentuate her body in a way that could become a distraction to male ( and sometimes female) foes, which she will definitely use to her advantage if she spots even a hint of weakness in the eyes or body language of an enemy. On top of the fact that she just loves to show off her nice, well-rounded ass, like two plump bubbles sitting atop her thickly toned thighs *insert evil winky face*. Secondary Attire: Suicide Mission Gear The name of the suit pretty much speaks for itself. Worn only for high level missions that are deemed too difficult for the average agent to complete or in other words, "a suicide mission", this attire is like a flexible suit of armor that can move and bend as swiftly and gracefully as Kaori does. This suit comes with specially designed kinetic-absorbtion technology that can be cut on and off at Kaori's command. Not only does it completely deflect bullets unlike the first suit, but can gather power from the kinetic energy of any attack, which further increases Kaori's own enhanced strength, but does not effect her telekinetic abilities. The only flaw within this suit is that if it collects too much energy, it can become subject to heavy damage that will not only harm the functions and designs of the suit, but can harm Kaori as well. If enough power is absorbed from a harsh beating, which of course, the harder a beating she takes in the suit, the more power it absorbs until its capacity is too full, it can even enhance her reflexes and reaction times, increase her normal running speed of 140mph, and elevate her strength to almost limitless possibilities. The technology built within this suit also allows her to communicate with her colleagues connected to a specific network without having to use a manual transmitter. The suit is able to manipulate its own body temperature to fit any given environment. For instance, it can lower its outer temperature to freezing levels so that the wearer can become undetectable by heat-secant missiles or infrared scans, and also heat itself if she is subjected to freezing cold temperatures that can cause hypothermia or other harsh effects. With high sensory mechanisms built into its structure, the suit can detect locations of enemies and approaching threats coming her way. High powered thrusters lining a pair of mechanical wings that can protrude from the back of the suit enables flight and fast travel, able to fly at the speed of a rocket while remaining undetectable to air trackers on enemy ships with frequency and radar disrupters. Not to mention, her body still looks amazing in the suit! 'Behaviour/Personality' Kaori has been rebellious since her childhood, usually inconsiderate of rules and higher authorities including the law. She is mostly calm and collected, kept to herself to avoid betrayal and such and doesn't like to show or express her emotions in any way. At times, she is careless of other's thoughts, feelings, and opinions and is therefore prone to speaking her mind at any given moment and at any given situation, despite not being asked. She doesn't come off as a raging bitch because of the casual demeanor she usually carries, but she is known to do insane things when she is angry. Her bold characteristics often get her into trouble with a number of gangbangers and prostitutes on the streets where she usually roams about in search of "a cure for her constant boredom." Seeing as how she is not easily amused, she finds joy in setting bottles of wine on fire and throwing them through windows, hotwiring expensive cars and living it up however the hell she wants. Her most noticeable trait is her fearlessness, born from being thrown in juvenile numerous times due to her violent streaks, public intoxication, theft, and other known charges. She is not afraid to stand up to someone who is much bigger and stronger than her. The only time she is known to be a sweet heart is when she wants something that can't exactly be stolen. Older Kaori After joining the Black Glove Society and enduring several years of intense training under the supervision of Director Roman Pendergast, Kaori has developed a more collective and calculating personality. The woman who was once known for her fits of rage and destruction has learned to better control her once out-of-control emotions and instead channel that anger into strengthening her attacks against foes. Even into her very process of thought for better strategizing. Being classified as the Black Glove Society's "secret weapon" seeing as though she is the only known member to possess telekinesis, she understands that her role in society is no longer a normal role and she must do all she can to keep her life as an agent secret. Especially from her adopted daughter, Shira Hanako. Though Shira is now an adult and is raising a son by herself, Kaori still possesses the same Mama Bear protectiveness over her that she did when Shira was just 3-years-old, along with a protectiveness over the people she and Shira care about the most. She is still the tough-skinned Iron Maiden that she has been reputable for ever since her first shot at the GMAF tournament. Her aura can often be described as domineering and boss-like and she will hardly crack a smile, though she no longer purposely seeks out violence and destruction like she did when she was much younger. She knows that her duty is to serve the Black Glove Society as a field agent and to protect her daughter and grandson and there is nothing that can stop her from doing so. Codename: Aphrodite After destroying the second director of the Black Glove Society and assuming his role, Kaori has become every bit the leader that she was destined to be. Ruling over the secret organization with an iron fist, she holds every aspect and duty of her job to the utmost importance, which she proves with her actions alone. Years of meditation and training herself to gain full control over her once outrageous emotions has turned her into a woman built of steel, no longer lashing out or immediately trying to rip apart anyone who gets on her bad side, but using her calm demeanor and wit to her advantage in many situations. Kaori is known to turn heads when she walks into a room, mostly due to the elegance with which she carries herself mixed with her already all-business attitude. Knowing that she is a woman of physical appeal, she does not brag or gloat, but often uses her physical appearance to her advantage when it comes to a difficult male foe. She is known to make flirtatious or witty comments during a fight and finds it amusing when her counterpart can retaliate in the same manner. This is mostly due to the fact that since she was a young teenager, she has always enjoyed the thrill of a violent brawl, especially one that challenges her to unleash her full potential. When one first meets Kaori, they may describe her as intimidating or unfavorable, mostly due to the stone cold aura she carries about her or the fact that she isn't the most polite when it comes to meeting others. She doesn't care to make good first impressions, but prefers that others get used to her while she is brash and straightforward. Her brutal honesty and bold tongue has earned her quite the reputation among other organizations protecting the city of Kasaihana; those who can't handle such characteristics of her personality are considered weak in her eyes. And if there is one thing she despises above all else, it is weakness, emotions, vulnerability. Things she doesn't believe in and rarely ever expresses if she can help it, saying to others that if she did show emotions or vulnerability, she would have no place within the Black Glove Society or serving as one of the many guardians of the city. Though she is a woman who shows no weaknesses, she actually has several. Donnie Yun, a past lover who changed her life when they were both young, is now deceased, yet memories of him have continued to haunt her nearly every day since his passing. Though she no longer expresses sorrow when she thinks of him, she strongly believes that he is somewhere in the spirit world watching over her like a guardian angel. Often times when a mission seems impossible or arduous and she is caught in very stressful times, she will pause in order to sort things out in her mind, but instead of talking to herself like most others would do, she talks to Donnie and can sometimes see or feel his presence if her mind is concentrated on him enough. Her second weakness is her adopted daughter, Shira Hanako, whom Kaori is aware had a relationship with Donnie's son, Damian, which she didn't agree with 100%, but she would never get in the way of her daughter's happiness. Kaori would do anything for Shira, having raised her since she was first learning to walk and talk. Since she's never had biological children of her own,( thanks to Keyome Tasanagi utterly obliterating Donnie Yun with a forbidden technique known as Black Lightning before they could even consider it), her love for Shira is just as unconditional and fortified as if she had come out of her own womb. It deeply pains Kaori to see that Shira has become a completely insane mistress of destruction and malicious intent, making it one of her many goals to free her from the evil influence she is under in order to return her back to the Shira she once knew. 'Clan & Rank' *The Black Glove Society *Director 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Was in a relationship with Donnie Yun ' 'Occupation *Director of the Black Glove Society The Black Glove Society A secret organization that was founded by the survivors of World War III which took place years before the city of Kasaihana was built. The purpose of creating the organization was to put a quick end to the world leaders contributing to the war with their chemical weapons and weapons of mass destruction, by recruiting the world's most qualified soldiers and turning them into highly-skilled assassins that would take out army generals and other men and women of power. Among one of the founders was Roman Pendergast's grandfather, Kenshin Maro Pendergast, who was said to be one of the top spies/assassins of the organization who went by the name of Deadzone. Because anyone who came within 20 feet of his proximity and had no identification or verification of being with the society, was killed on the spot. Currently, the organization has a member count of about 220 spies and hitmen who are located throughout the world and engage in almost nonstop travel and achieving nearly impossible missions. Black Glove Code/Regulations # Any man or woman who swears to become a fully functioning member of the Black Glove Society is permitted to call themselves a member among other members for as long as they live, but are not permitted to leave by their own means. Ever! # Once apart of the Society, it is not to be discussed out in the open unless by coded language. # New recruits are not allowed to recruit. Only directors. But if a new recruit knows anyone that may possess the qualifications to join the society may be introduced by another recruit to the directors. # Every member is required to follow every rule, every code, and every law of the organization or else he or she is subject to torture, sudden death, or a combination of both on an extreme level. # Members are to look at each other as family in the sense that they are to look out for each other during missions and assignments, but are not permitted to establish close relationships. Marriages, boyfriend/girlfriend ideals, and serious dating are not allowed among members. This does not include casual sex. Casual sex is allowed within and without the agency. # All members are required to endure 2 full years of intensive training once they have signed their contract and sworn themselves in with the Black Glove Society. # Those who undergo this training are not allowed to discuss or even reminisce on what took place during training. Anyone who is caught openly discussing training will be exterminated immediately and permanently. # Any new recruit who fails to pass the series of tests at the end of training will be exterminated permanently. # Any member who passes the series of tests will receive an identification chip in their left wrist as well as a tattoo that will only be visible to a verifier wearing the special glasses. These items mark your initiation and membership into the organization. # All agency meetings will be scheduled for central time so that every member can join from their various locations by electrical means. Anything discussed in these private meetings and assemblies are NOT to be discussed with anyone who is NOT apart of the agency. # Anyone who is not apart of the agency who knows anything of the agency MUST BE TERMINATED IMMEDIATELY. # NO living member of the Black Glove Society is allowed to betray the agency. He or she will suffer slow, painful torture until death. Members of the Black Glove Society are taught a series of martial arts and are required to use them in the field. Skills are tested every so often to ensure that every member is wholly on-point after training. Anyone who appears to have lost a certain amount of skills after training will be terminated. The society meets in several locations, but the main location is the summit of a tower located in District 2 that is disguised to look like a simply electric company. So often, members of Black Glove who are forced to hide their occupation from loved ones will say that they work for Kasai Electric Co. Another location is in Old New York, but that location was shut down due to high levels of unknown gaseous fumes, toxic waste build-up, asbestos, and other risky chemicals. Directors recruiting new members often use deals and bribery to lure their catch into the organization. In Kaori's case, Roman Pendergast told her that he would grant her the ability of telekinesis if she joined. 'Fighting Style' Kenjutsu * Kenjutsu '''is the umbrella term for all schools of '''Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". The exact activities and conventions undertaken when practicing kenjutsu ''vary from school to school, where the word school here refers to the practice, methods, ethics, and metaphysics of a given tradition, yet commonly include practice of battlefield techniques without an opponent and techniques whereby two practitioners perform ''kata ''(featuring full contact strikes to the body in some styles and no body contact strikes permitted in others). Historically, schools incorporated sparring under a variety of conditions, from using solid wooden ''bokutō ''to use of bamboo sword ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinai ''shinai]) and armor ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bōgu bōgu]). In modern times sparring in Japanese martial art is more strongly associated with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kendo kendo]. Kenjutsu techniques can be compared to the strategies of warfare, while batto-jutsu or kendo can be compared to shooting range techniques. As in the Book of Five Rings, by Miyamoto Musashi, a kenjutsuka (a practitioner of kenjutsu) relies on the conditions of the ground, light source, as well as the opponents' capabilities, before implementing a practical attack. The attack is not set on any particular weapon or move to capitulate, nor is there a predisposed target or trajectory. Any exposed part of the opponents body is a possible target (as in Musashi's "Injuring the Corners"). The most basic cutting technique, used in kendo and, particularly, in Eishin-ryū is kesagake or kesagiri. It is a downward diagonal cut, once used to cut the enemy from shoulder (collar bone) to waist (hip-bone). Opening the front rib-cage. To be effective, a kenjutsu strike/or counter-strike is a composition of several techniques: feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, footwork, choice of weapon, and even knowing the opponents weapon. It was mentioned that once Musashi realized the physics of the chain-and-sickle (kusarigama) , he was then able to defeat it. * The feigning techniques are effective movements of the weapon, footwork, center of gravity, and even the use of kiai. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. The feigning technique should be angled to allow a quick direct shot from this position. Only sufficient practice will perfect these techniques and teaching to convey the training of proper reflexes. There is not much time to think during a skirmish or battle. A fluent continuation of techniques must be deployed to manage even multiple opponents. One second per opponent is too long. Managing an army should be treated the same way. A practical understanding of the body, weapon and timing is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. Cutting, jabbing, and thrusting techniques must be all preceded by a feint (except when using the quick strike techniques). The defender can easily parry a strong attack, due to the telegraphing momentum behind the attacker's weapon. Therefore, a strong cutting technique can easily receive a deadly cut across the sword hand or forearm. The feigning movement should complement both double-sword, two-handed sword, or any weapon. * There are some strikes that do not require a preceding subterfuge. These are referred to as "quick strikes". They are done with two hands on the sword or with a sword in each hand. One hand is at the base of the tsuka (to provide longer reach) and the other hand is at the ridge of the blade to provide the initial force to flick the sword as quick as an arrow to hit the target. This could be done with the double sword, with one sword providing the push for the dispatch. These postures are hidden and the ready positions are implemented while switching hands or while changing steps. These flicking strikes can be administered from any angle (top, sides or below). When parrying, always try to direct the point of the sword to the target. This minimizes the step needed to be able to counter-attack. Thus the opponent is at an immediate disadvantage. Also, using the quick strike at the opponent's sword hand or forearm will immediately incapacitate his attack before having to parry it. A simple rule — to keep the point of the sword pointed to the opponent or at within the area of the gate, while attempting to parry in all angles — will provide a good foundation for appropriate counter-maneuver reflexes. Musashi said that the footwork shall be adapted to terrain and purpose. The correct stride is to be applied to whatever leverage is needed to effectively wield the weapon at hand. The choice of weapon and knowing the opponents' weapons is essential for the choice of right technique and strategy. Knowing the center of gravity of a weapon can help the assessment of its maneuverability and speed, as much as its effects on leverage and kinetic forces. The use of the double-sword (one in each hand) can provide the ultimate control of the gate. The "gate", as referred to by Miyamoto Musashi, is the opening between two fighters. All attacks must go through this gate to reach the target from any angle. To close or disrupt the gate at the right moment is necessary to deflect incoming attacks. The double swords' ability to alternate and complement their trajectories provides a strong continuous flowing barricade as well as trapping and striking repetitions. Timing is essential in the use of this technique, and Musashi advised that the double-sword technique should be learned early on. In the later stages of kenjutsu, one can win without the use of a blade by merely understanding the physics of sword work. A kenjutsuka can resolve or win without having to fight (or without having to cut) — and gain followers instead. There is no individual or religion that started this. Any level-headed person would not want to maim or kill another human being. A kenjutsuka (a true swordsman) strives to attain well beyond cutting techniques: to serve his master or act on his own as a diplomat of fairness in the living hell. Jujitsu Jujutsu is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon. The word jujutsu can be spelled as ju-jitsu/jujitsu, jiu jitsu, ju-jutsu. "Jū" can be translated to mean "gentle, soft, supple, flexible, pliable, or yielding." "Jutsu" can be translated to mean "art" or "technique" and represents manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. Jujutsu developed to combat the samurai of feudal Japan as a method for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, or only a short weapon. Because striking against an armored opponent proved ineffective, practitioners learned that the most efficient methods for neutralizing an enemy took the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against him, rather than directly opposing it. There are many variations of the art, which leads to a diversity of approaches. Jujutsu schools (ryū) may utilize all forms of grappling techniques to some degree (i.e. throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, gouging, biting, disengagements, striking, and kicking). In addition to jujutsu, many schools teach the use of weapons. Today, jujutsu is practiced in both traditional and modern sport forms. Derived sport forms include the Olympic sport and martial art of judo, which was developed by Kanō Jigorō in the late 19th century from several traditional styles of jujutsu, and Brazilian jiu-jitsu, which was derived from earlier (pre–World War II) versions of Kodokan judo. Aikido Aikido techniques are usually a defense against an attack, so students must learn to deliver various types of attacks to be able to practice aikido with a partner. Although attacks are not studied as thoroughly as in striking-based arts, sincere attacks (a strong strike or an immobilizing grab) are needed to study correct and effective application of technique. Many of the strikes of aikido resemble cuts from a sword or other grasped object, which indicate its origins in techniques intended for armed combat. Other techniques, which explicitly appear to be punches ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsuki tsuki]), are practiced as thrusts with a knife or sword. Kicks are generally reserved for upper-level variations; reasons cited include that falls from kicks are especially dangerous, and that kicks (high kicks in particular) were uncommon during the types of combat prevalent in feudal Japan. Some basic strikes include: * Front-of-the-head strike '''a vertical knifehand strike to the head. In training, this is usually directed at the forehead or the crown for safety, but more dangerous versions of this attack target the bridge of the nose and the maxillary sinus. * '''Side-of-the-head strike a diagonal knifehand strike to the side of the head or neck. * Chest thrust 'a punch to the torso. Specific targets include the chest,abdomen, and solar plexus. Same as "middle-level thrust” , and "direct thrust" * '''Face thrust '''a punch to the face. Same as "upper-level thrust. Beginners in particular often practice techniques from grabs, both because they are safer and because it is easier to feel the energy and lines of force of a hold than a strike. Some grabs are historically derived from being held while trying to draw a weapon; a technique could then be used to free oneself and immobilize or strike the attacker who is grabbing the defender. The following are examples of some basic grabs: * '''Single-hand grab '''one hand grabs one wrist. * '''Both-hands grab '''both hands grab one wrist. Same as "single hand double-handed grab” * '''Both-hands grab '''both hands grab both wrists. Same as "double single-handed grab" * '''Shoulder grab '''a shoulder grab. "Both-shoulders-grab" is. It is sometimes combined with an overhead strike as '''Shoulder grab face strike. ' * 'Chest grab '''grabbing the (clothing of the) chest. Same as "collar grab” Aikido makes use of body movement to blend with ''uke. For example, an "entering" technique consists of movements inward towards uke, while a "turning" technique uses a pivoting motion. Additionally, an "inside" technique takes place in front of uke, whereas an "outside" technique takes place to his side; a "front" technique is applied with motion to the front of uke, and a "rear" version is applied with motion towards the rear of uke, usually by incorporating a turning or pivoting motion. Finally, most techniques can be performed while in a seated posture ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seiza seiza]). Techniques where both uke ''and ''nage ''are standing are called ''tachi-waza, techniques where both start off in seiza ''are called ''suwari-waza, and techniques performed with uke ''standing and ''nage ''sitting are called ''hanmi handachi. Thus, from fewer than twenty basic techniques, there are thousands of possible implementations. For instance, ikkyō ''can be applied to an opponent moving forward with a strike (perhaps with an ''ura ''type of movement to redirect the incoming force), or to an opponent who has already struck and is now moving back to reestablish distance (perhaps an ''omote-waza ''version). Specific aikido ''kata ''are typically referred to with the formula "attack-technique(-modifier)" For instance, ''katate-dori ikkyō ''refers to any ''ikkyō ''technique executed when ''uke ''is holding one wrist. This could be further specified as ''katate-dori ikkyō omote, referring to any forward-moving ikkyō ''technique from that grab. ''Atemi ''( are strikes (or feints) employed during an aikido technique. Some view ''atemi ''as attacks against "vital points" meant to cause damage in and of themselves. For instance, Gōzō Shioda described using ''atemi ''in a brawl to quickly down a gang's leader. Others consider ''atemi, especially to the face, to be methods of distraction meant to enable other techniques. A strike, whether or not it is blocked, can startle the target and break his or her concentration. The target may become unbalanced in attempting to avoid the blow, for example by jerking the head back, which may allow for an easier throw. Many sayings about atemi ''are attributed to Morihei Ueshiba, who considered them an essential element of technique. Biogenetic Enhancement 1: Telekinesis ' ' *During the gruesome battle against Thomas Flint and his Armada, the Black Glove Society was able to tap into surveillance cameras in the underground layer, which lead to Agent Roman Pendergast's discovery of Kaori's potential and strength. Later on, he ends up recruiting her into the Black Glove Society using one condiition: giving her the ability of telekinesis in return. *Users can manipulate objects with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on controlling/manipulating, it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. *'Ballistic Telekinesis: The user causes any nearby objects to be moved around the user at high speeds, explode or to be propelled away from the user at high speeds without conscious effort from the user of the power. *'Binding:' To keep objects from moving. *'Levitation: '''User can levitate objects or his or herself. *'Telekinetic Choking: User can use the telekinetic force to strangle others. *'Telekinetic push/pull: '''User can use telekinetic force to push objects away from them or pull an object toward them. *'Telekinetic Blast: 'User can emit telekinetic energy to make a blast that destroys anything in the user's path. *'Telekinetic Compression: 'Using telekinetic force to crush any inanimate object. (Doesn't work on humans.) *'Telekinetic Flight: 'Using telekinesis to fly. Biogenetic Enhancement 2: Enhanced Strength * When Kaori recieved her first job as a bar tender at Club Lahana, she was approached by strange men who offered to pay her a large sum of money in order to lure her into a dangerous experiment that they planned on performing on some helpless woman within the city. Her chances of survival from these experiments was only 38%, which she managed to come out still breathing and kicking. As a result of these experiments, the marrow surrounding her bones became much harder than the average human, making her body nearly indestructible and capable of surviving extreme instances such as being hit by a car driving at 100mph or falling hundreds of feet from a ledge. Along with the enhancement of her durability came the enhancement of her strength which allowed her to do things that no one had ever before seen a young woman do. With enhanced strength, users have the incredible ability to defy weight limitations. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. It was noted that during the GMAF, and on the film of watching her in her finals tag team match that her strength was extremly powerful the way she ripped and destroyed her way through the terrain during the battle. She was even able to lift a tree and swing it as if it were a simple baseball bat, although the tree itself weighed an estimated 900 pounds. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of any weight. Its possible that -- given the urgency of a situation -- Kaori could even stop a train moving at high speeds or catch an airplane from falling thousands of miles from the sky. At times when the lives of the people she cares about are at stake, and the level of desperation has reached a dire peak, even she is sometimes unaware of her own true potential and limitations. Biogenetic Enhancment 3: Anti-Aging When Roman Pendergast first formulated the idea of giving Kaori the ability of telekinesis, he had one idea in mind: turning her into the Black Glove Society's strongest weapon. However, as years of training this ability went by, Roman became fearful that one day she would become rebellious against the Black Glove Society and someday turn against him; had that been the case, there would have been nothing they could do to stop her from destroying every single one of them. In order to keep such a thing from happening, he ordered that she be shut done, tranquilizing her with a special formula that would place her in a hibernation-like state for years while they fragmented her memories and attempted to condition her mind to know nothing but loyalty to the Black Glove Society. Placing her in a hyperbolic chamber that would preserve her body rather than imprisoning her traditionally, Kaori remained in hibernation for years within a vat of specially created chemicals that unknowingly came with one major side effect: it would slow her aging process down so much so that she would practically never age until she had been alive for centuries. Due to this effect, Kaori has kept the appearance of a woman in her early thirties while possessing the vitality of one in her twenties. Though she has lived for over 80 years, anyone looking at her would never be able to tell. Not even a single gray hair has grown on her head due to melanin being constantly replenished in order to keep the sea green tresses as rich and voluminous as possible. 'Weapon of Choice *Dual Shinken *Combat knives *Desert Eagles *Blades installed in the heels of each boot worn as a part of her Black Glove mission attire. *Weapons compacted into utility gauntlets (also worn as mission attire) *The Serpent's Tongue: A Bladed Whip made of pure silver that can form a double-edged sword if the individual blades are lined up and connected correctly. Designed and created by Weapons Specialists at the Black Glove Society headquarters. Allies/Enemies *Venetrix Flint (Enemy) 'Background' Kaori was raised in foster care, due to the fact that her parents weren't willing to take care of her. They were a rich couple who were actually very young when they had her. And although they had more than enough to bring her up into the world as a classy, young woman, they discovered something about Kaori that made them afraid to assume the role as parents. She was nothing but a trouble maker in her foster home, troubled by the fact that her parents gave her up, which made it hard for her to socialize with the other kids. Often times, she'd find herself playing with rats and other critters living around the old brick shelter just to identify with something. When other kids would try even talking to her or offering to share their toys with her, she'd have no other reaction or thought process than to fight them. At times she was stuck between being alone and wanting someone to be there, like two voices screaming in one head, telling her that friends would only betray her like her parents did, but that small part of her wanted someone to hold hands and play Tea Party with. On her 8th birthday, a man who went by the name of Kazuma Masoari arrived at the shelter to adopt her. He had looked mighty strange to her in his expensive all-white suit, matching hat and shades with long, dark brown hair to frame his clean-cut face. Kaori was old enough to know what a ladies man was, and he was the exact definition. Oddly enough, he turned out to live in a penthouse complete with several odd rooms and a dojo where he practiced his martial arts. She didn't find out that he was a highly-skilled hitman/mobster until she turned 13, wanting someone to pass down such a legacy to, preferably her. He began training her in the arts of Kung Fu, Shinkendo and Aikido at 13 years of age, sending her out into alleys with various bladed weapons and forcing her to kill ruffians on the street saying that, "They live the lives of unforgiveable sinners. Only thing people like that deserve is punishment. You are doing this city a huge favor, my dear." He had a bit of a psychotic streak and after so many years of living with him, it was no longer a surprise when he would bring home women just to enjoy a one night stand and instead of sending them home afterwards, he would keep them and torture them to death with various devices. By then, she was already in school and not doing so well to start out because she couldn't get along with any of the teachers or the students. She was suspended several times for fighting and performing extremely dangerous pranks to some females she strongly disliked for their judgements. He never introduced her to his mobster lifestyle when she was a child, saying that the time would come when she was much older. However, when she turned 16 and began to develop into an attractive young woman, Kazuma developed a sick lust after her. One night, when he came home stumbling drunk, he had two of his side whores tie her up and tried to touch her in inappropriate ways. Fortunately, Kaori knew how to break out and defend herself, killing the two prostitutes first before driving an electric drill through Kazuma's eye and into his brain. After that unfortunate event, she learned that the Masaori clan had been killed off due to the death of their strongest member and was never heard of or seen again. She was unable to pay for the penthouse after that and left to wander the streets alone, eventually finding a job as a bar tender and getting a studio apartment in District 1. One day while working in the bar, a group of strange men approached and offered for her to be apart of a huge research project for a pretty penny. Of course, Kaori answered to the call of money and went with these men to a laboratory hidden underground. What she didn't know was that they were going to strap her down in a strange glass chamber and perform illegal experiments on her and her chance of surviving them was only 38%. The experiment was conducted to see just how many enhancements one could do to the human body to make them invincible in battle, thus Kaori was given a indestructible thick brand of bone marrow around her bones to make them thicker than a Dragon ( figure of speech.) Highly enhanced speed and physical awarness making her notice all and everything. Kaori can easily move quicker than 140 MPH when running at full speed. She was afraid to go out in public for a while after these events transpired because she thought of herself as nothing but a freak of nature. Eventually, her boss called asking that she come back and contribute to business because the club was on the verge of being shut down. About two months later, a notice was placed on the door saying that the club could no longer conduct business in that area and, outraged beyond control, the owner pointed the finger of blame right at Kaori. The very next morning, the owner broke into her apartment and tried to kill her, and after a gruesome fight, Kaori managed to get her hands on his gun and shoot him five times in the head. A month later, she realized that she needed to get another job and went in to be hired at Club Lahana where she currently works as a bar tender. Not that she's all that passionate about it, and often sneaks off the job just to have a smoke and see what kinds of trouble she can get into. Her true passions were singing and dancing and since childhood, she had always dreamed of going on tours with a famous band or going to the big city to simply be a solo act. Kaori doesn't have much of a romantic background because of her strong trust issue with men, although she kept one guy around just for simple pleasure and no strings attached. His name was Nabunaga, a 21-year-old gambler who was enrolled in a photography/film school in order to pursue his dreams. The two would visit various clubs and bars together, not knowing that they were being stalked by a woman named Ayane, who was the alleged girlfriend of the club owner Kaori had killed. One night, she dressed herself in a long dress and a large hat to hide her identity and seduced Nabunaga into having a drink with her in her hotel room that she had purchased for just that night, drugging him and murdering him in his drunken sleep to get revenge for what Kaori had done. She vanished after that, like she didn't even exist in the first place, leaving Kaori alone to suffer all kinds of anger and frustrations. The cruel events of her past eventually turned her stone cold, careless, into a person who just went with the flow of life and didn't aim for anything more. However, she has yet to discover that there may be something more for her out in KkasaiHana. Years into her life journey, she decided to join in on the GMAF tournament and established herself as one of the strongest, most unpredictable mean women in the games. During the tournament, she was lucky enough to run into a peculiar and rather psychotic man named Donnie Yun whom eventually fell in love with her and she had quickly fallen in love with him, as well. Although they went through plenty of separation throughout the tournament, having to battle deadly ninja, gorillas and such, there was nothing that could break them apart in spirit. Their love continued outside the games to District 2 where Kaori was invited to move in with Donnie. But after going through a number of random attacks from enemies and going to war with an army created by one of the most dangerous villains in all of Kasaihana, Thomas Flint, their togetherness faced a bit of a challenge. She killed Flint after beating him to a pulp for thinking that Donnie was killed in a flood created by the villain, only to find out that Donnie was yet alive thanks to his suit of high-tech armor. After which, he left for 4 months to train. Before his return, Kaori was approached by a man named Roman Pendergast, director of a secret organization called the Black Glove Society (think of the agency James Bond works for), offering her a position as a field operative after having reviewed her files and credentials. One thing that he used to bribe her into the company with was the fact that he could give her the power of telekinesis and seeing as though she'd fought the wife of Thomas Flint who ALSO had telekinetic abilities and lost, she had to take up on his offer. To the rest of the world, she vanished for 2 whole years. Two years that she spent training with the Black Glove Society. As promised, special doctors and experts were able to give her telekinetic abilites after having performed a series of dangerous procedures over a course of 8 months, involving a certain technology called Nanomachines. For the remaining year or so, Kaori spent time with Roman learning new fighting skills and training her telekinetic abilities starting from the weakest level possible. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Category:Civillian Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:RPC Category:Yun Family